1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dome-shaped s and to a method of constructing the same, and more specifically to dome-shaped housing structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for an inexpensive, sturdy housing structure which can be quickly erected with a minimum of cost. Obviously, it is necessary that the housing structure have adequate structural strength and require a minimum of maintenance and upkeep. Additionally, the housing structure should be aesthetically and architecturally pleasing to gain acceptability.
The structural advantages of a dome-shaped structure are well known by engineers and architects. Various dome-shaped structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,898, 4,144,680, and 3,894,367. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,898 and 3,894,367 disclose a dome-shaped structure having a plurality of preshaped load-bearing members affixed to a foundation and meeting at a common vertex above the foundation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,680 discloses a dome-shaped structure formed of bent, preferably tubular, vertically extending members to which are clamped laterally extending members which are disposed on opposite sides of the bent vertical members. Inner and outer shells are attached to the laterally extending members forming an air pocket between the shells.
It is desirable to have a dome-shaped structure of lightweight construction, low construction cost, minimal construction time, high insulating characteristics, pleasing appearance, and extreme versatility.